


Принц

by Lonely_Jester



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Jester/pseuds/Lonely_Jester
Summary: Крылышки его любимой бабочки, запертой в обставленной пауком клетке, трусливо дрожат.
Relationships: Arisuin Misono/Snow Lily | All of Love
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Принц

Лили с любовью болезненно невыразимой, переполняющей каждый крошечный атом, живой, клокочущей под ребрами и даже под коленными чашечками, обставляет кукольный домик для хрустально хрупкого принца с радужкой из аметистов. Фарфоровые девочки с застывшими на лицах матерински нежными улыбками ютятся на комодах, коврах и стульях — ручки и ножки каждой из них он лично двигал, касаясь по-отцовски ласково, смахивал с плечей вездесущие кудряшки, одергивал подолы платьиц. Выбирал сервиз, вазы, постельное белье и кухонный гарнитур…

Ради счастья своего маленького возлюбленного, так отчаянно нуждающегося в тепле и защите, Лили готов стать для него родителем, братом, другом, учителем. Первой и последней любовью. До гроба — обязательно на двоих. О, он с радостью разделит оставшуюся вечность с останками состарившегося в их кукольном домике крошки Алисейна, как бы легкие ни жгло от недостатка кислорода, как бы ни билось в агонии бессмертное тело.

— Теперь мы будем жить здесь. Вместе. Ты же этого хотел, да, Мисоно? — заперев за ними дверь, Лили кладет широкие ладони на худые юношеские плечи и тихо целует пахнущую слабостью и сладостями теплую макушку.

Крылышки его любимой бабочки, запертой в обставленной пауком клетке, трусливо дрожат. В обрамленных аметистами зрачках читается тревога и недоверие. Бабочка зовет его по имени и спрашивает, что все это значит. Бабочка почти плачет, умоляя объяснить, что происходит. Бабочка бьется в истерике, то ли вырываясь из крепких объятий, то ли прижимаясь ближе, скулит на выдохе сквозь слезы срывающееся шепотом «Лили».

— Я люблю тебя, моя милая маленькая бабочка, — паук сжимает хрупкое тельце в цепких лапах и счастливо улыбается.

***

Лили ныряет тонкими длинными пальцами в отросшие прядки хрупкого аметистового принца, устроившего голову на чужих коленях. Покорного, безвольного принца с потухшими глазами, пустым, устремленным сквозь стену взглядом и искусанными бледными губами. Лили снисходительно улыбается, поглаживая ладонью теплую мальчишескую щеку — у них впереди целая вечность.

Рано или поздно Мисоно обязательно полюбит его в ответ.


End file.
